


Smut

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk Week Day 6 - Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut

Heavy breathing echoed in the room. Hands gripped hard to the headboard and a gasp as it banged into the wall with the force of a thrust.

“Fuck.”

There was a low chuckle and then a louder moan.

"Asshole." Said on a groan.

"Guess there’s more than one involved in this-AH!"

There is a breathy chuckle a shift and more groans.

Hands tightened on hips, metal careful not to hold too tight, holding position over the one panting underneath.

Bucky leaned over Clint’s back and pressed kisses along his shoulders and spine, hips moving slowly, teasing, Clint was panting, arms shaking from the force of will to hold still.

"Bucky…" he finally begged, "Bucky.”

"Mmm?" Bucky hummed, hips pressing forward with another jerk, Clint cried out in pleasure once more.

"Bastard!" he cried out on a laugh ending on a moan, Bucky chuckled and kissed his shoulder and moved his hips more rapidly now.

Bucky loved driving Clint to the edge and then pulling back, again and again until he couldn’t bear it, he liked watching his face. 

But he knew better to drive him too far, not to mention he was getting close himself, just watching Clint was enough for him, he sped up his pace biting down on Clint’s shoulder.

Clint cried out and muffled himself a little late against his arm as he came, tightening on Bucky and sending him over only moments later. 

They stayed together for a few moments before pulling apart and collapsing on the bed together, Clint’s face in a pillow and Bucky flopped out next to him.

"Butthead," Clint grunted into the pillow, Bucky burst out laughing, grinning over at Clint who was trying to hide a grin in the pillow.

"Should I take that’s the new code word for when you want me to fuck you stupid?"

"No, you’re just a butthead," Clint replied fondly.

"Well, at least I’m pretty," he hummed.

Clint laughed and was about to reply when JARVIS spoke up from the ceiling.

"Excuse me Misters Barton and Barnes, but Sir is on his way up, he is unlikely to pay attention to the loked doors."

"He has the worst timing," Clint growled.

"Shit," Bucky groaned, he rolled over to get out of bed, though enjoyed watching Clint get dressed first, until he had his pants thrown in his face.

Oh he was going to get revenge for that, Clint was going to be very sore later.


End file.
